


The Colour Of Your Lips

by CalicoMold



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Humour, M/M, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26698573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoMold/pseuds/CalicoMold
Summary: Leviathan is a shy beanie and his social anxiety leads him to make some hilarious decisions.Mammon has no idea what's going on.Someone save these boys.
Relationships: Levi | Leviathan/Reader, Levi | Leviathan/You, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 28





	The Colour Of Your Lips

Leviathan: *Wearing a white shirt*

Lucifer: "Levi, is that a lip mark on your shirt?"

Asmodeus: "Oooh, are you finally getting laid~?"

Leviathan, flustered: "Whuaat n-no way! I'm not a fucking normie! That's just the design of the shirt!!" *hurries out of the room*

Lucifer: "That was MC's lipstick, wasn't it?"

Asmodeus: "Yep, I would know, I gifted that shade to them."

Satan: "Yeah, and the size of the mark was exactly the same as MC's lips too."

Everyone: "..."

Belphegor: "Satan, what the fuck?"

In Leviathan's room:

Leviathan: *dipping his lips into fabric paint so that he can make a kiss mark on his shirt*

Mammon, bursts into the room: "HEY, LEVI, HAVE Y-"

Mammon: "..."

Leviathan: "..."

Mammon: "Pfft, what. Are you that desperate for people to think you get laid?"

Leviathan: "It's not what it looks like!!"

Mammon: "Oh, I think it's exactly as it looks like. HEY, GUYS LISTEN TO THIS!"

Leviathan, in his demon form, his tail wrapped around Mammon's neck: "Tell no one or you die."

A few days later in the dining hall:

Leviathan: *Wearing the same shirt*

*Internal Monologue*

Beezlebub: 'So it was the design after all. It's rare for both Satan and Lucifer to be wrong about something.'

Asmodeus, wiping a nonexistent tear: 'So my poor brother is still keeping his chastity. I should take MC lingerie shopping one of these days to help these two!'

Lucifer: 'The colour seems a little different than before, is it the lighting?'

MC: 'Did he forget to wash his shirt after last time or... No way, Levi can't be cheating on me. Haha silly mind, focus on your food.'

Mammon: 'What's happening?! How come no one is mentioning the obvious!!'

Satan, still analyzing Leviathan: 'No, the size of the lip print is definitely different than before! You can't fool my eyes, I know what I saw!'

Satan: 'Wait a minute, are those his own lips?! Don't tell me! *bursts into laughter upon realization*'

Everyone @ Satan: '?????????'

A few hours later, back in Leviathan's room:

MC: "Levi, tell me the truth. Are you cheating on me?"

Leviathan: "No MC, of course not! I would never cheat on you!"

MC points at the lip mark: "Then explain this."

Leviathan: "Y-you're misunderstanding. I... I made this myself."

MC: "You don't need to lie to me, I get it."

Leviathan blushing: "MC, that's really not it! I'll tell you the whole story if you promise not to laugh. And don't tell anyone!"

A few moments later:

MC: "So you're telling me that you made this lip mark yourself because you were embarrassed to tell others you're involved with me? That is absolutely ridiculous."

MC, now laughing: Oh my god, that's so absolutely ridiculous that there's no way you made it up! Oh my fucking god!! I mean, Diavolo! I can't believe this!"

Leviathan, embarrassed and blushing like crazy: "MC!! You promised not to laugh!!"


End file.
